


027. Adjusting, Discovering [Writer's Choice]

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [27]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, manual sex, mild internalized transphobia, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Blake has been very pointedly ignoring the fact that not everything of hers works every time she wants it to. This goes as well as you might think.





	027. Adjusting, Discovering [Writer's Choice]

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the late posting, I've been very ill. We're still working on a MWF schedule, and an Enter The Dragon related piece will be posted tomorrow.

Blake is aware that she has a high sex drive. She is also aware that most women can’t match her in that. So when she started dating Ruby, she made some assumptions.

She assumed that Ruby, being sweet, open, and just a touch innocent, wouldn’t often want sex. It wasn’t something that bothered Blake; she chose to start dating Ruby because she wanted because she wanted a connection, wanted something more than empty sex or an unhealthy bond. So she figured she would be taking most of her libido into her own hands, as it were, and she accepted that. She is now learning some things.

She’s learning that Ruby can kiss her very sweetly while jerking her off. She’s learning that Ruby can let every emotion play out openly on her face while she rubs them together. And she can’t deny there’s something a touch innocent about the way Ruby wants to be pressed tightly together whenever Blake is inside her.

(She’s also learning a lot about hidden spots and deserted classrooms where they can steal a few minutes at a time to make out. Neither one of them are into semi-public sex, but they’re both more than willing to be caught kissing on a desk somewhere.)

They have a lot of sex. Most of it is quick and easy: hands or mouths or friction leading to fast orgasms before they settle down to continue whatever else they were doing. Sometimes they take their time. It’s mostly been vanilla, with only a hint of a power dynamic - Ruby very much prefers Blake to take the lead, for Blake to be on top, though she does occasionally flip their positions and ride Blake until they’re both sweaty and satisfied - and a few edging sessions when Ruby picked up on Blake’s enjoyment of them. Until… well.

As far as sexual function goes, Blake has always been fairly lucky. She knows that medical technology has advanced a lot as far as enabling that sort of thing - even ten years ago, Ruby wouldn’t have been able to get aroused in the same way she can now, would have had to rely on artificial lubrication - but she’s never sought it out. What she has now is what she’s had since she got through puberty, and it works most of the time. The last person it hadn’t worked with had shrugged, turned her over, then finished her off with anal stimulation, but she and Ruby haven’t even hinted at that. She’s been ignoring that looming specter, honestly. If anything, her cock has been working too well, and she lies to herself that it must have just been a lack of connection with the other people she’s slept with.

Then… then it stops working.

“Blake?” Ruby asks, looking up at her. Her eyebrows draw together, confused, and Blake can’t even blame her because, as noted, most of the time her problem is in finishing too soon, not in getting an erection in the first place.

Blake rolls off of her and onto her back, closing her eyes. “I’m not… I can’t always….”

She feels Ruby turn onto her side, and a hand comes to rest on her stomach. “Okay. Do you want to stop?”

Blake shakes her head, throwing an arm over her eyes. One of the worst parts about these moments is that she’s still aroused, still wants pleasure and intimacy, it’s just… not going to happen the way she thought it would. The way she wanted it to.

Ruby curls into her, kissing her cheek. “How do I make you feel good?”

God, she’s so sweet.

Blake flicks her eyes toward her bedside table. “There’s a bullet vibrator in there, if you want to grab it.”

Ruby climbs over her, sitting on the edge of the bed. Blake eyes the lines of her back, reaching over to trace one of Ruby’s shoulderblades. The other girl hums happily, and Blake takes a deep breath. Ruby leans into her, looking up with the little metal vibrator in hand.

“Can I use it on you first?” Blake asks, taking the bullet from Ruby and turning it on. Ruby nods, spreading her legs and reaching up to cup the back of Blake’s neck.

Placing one hand on Ruby’s stomach to keep her in place, Blake leans forward to grab a condom. She tears open the package, then unrolls the condom, placing the bullet inside it. Ruby squirms against her. Blake drops her hand to between Ruby’s legs, tracing the vibrator up Ruby’s inner thigh. Ruby’s breath catches, her eyes fluttering closed. Blake hums as she draws the bullet along the outside of Ruby’s clit, not quite close enough to make contact.

Ruby whines, the hitch in her voice telling Blake she’s not in the mood to be teased. Blake kisses her cheek in apology, touching the tip of the vibrator to Ruby’s clit. Ruby shudders against her, rolling her hips. Blake experiments with angles and pressure, keeping close watch on Ruby’s reactions. No matter what she does or how she does it, Ruby stays at what Blake thinks of as ‘aroused, but nowhere near orgasming’.

“Ruby?” Blake asks, stilling her hand.

“It’s not… I don’t think it’s strong enough,” Ruby admits, leaning up for a kiss.

Humming her understanding, Blake switches the vibrator to her left hand. Her right moves down to circle fingers around Ruby’s entrance. She’s never needed to ask if she can do this, but they’ve also never tried using toys in bed. One of Ruby’s hands covers hers, encouraging her to slide inside. Blake willingly does so, pushing two fingers up and into her girlfriend. Ruby sighs, moving against her.

Blake’s fingers give her the edge she needs to come, and she does so with a quiet exhalation of Blake’s name. Blake presses kisses against her throat, pulling the vibrator out of the condom. They won’t need one to use it on Blake, if Ruby still wants to.

Ruby takes the vibrator from her, turning to straddle her hips. There’s determination in her eyes, and she meets Blake’s gaze with a silent question. Blake guides her hand so the vibrator, still buzzing, presses up against the base of her shaft. Blake closes her eyes when it makes contact, a groan rumbling out of her throat. Ruby nibbles at her ear, using the vibrator to help as best she can.

Her pleasure comes slowly, but Ruby patiently works her through it. Blake runs her fingers over Ruby’s hips, her ass, her thighs. She descends into a very pleasant haze, making small noises that Ruby rewards with kisses. “I love you,” Blake whispers, over and over. This, some distant part of Blake notes, makes Ruby moan louder than any of the many orgasms Blake has given her, than all the teasing she’s ever done.

“Feels good,” Blake mumbles, seeing if that has an effect. Ruby’s attention sharpens, a small noise escaping from her throat. Blake tries again: “Really good, you’re doing really well.” She gets a hungry kiss to her throat. After that, Blake is too far gone to really notice what she’s saying, but she knows she’s trying, and she knows Ruby seems to appreciate it. When she comes, she covers Ruby’s hand with her own, guiding the bullet to where it feels best, and she groans out Ruby’s name.

Blake takes the vibrator, turning it off. She carefully wipes it off on a patch of sheets they’re unlikely to use soon, and drops it into the side table drawer. Ruby cuddles into her chest, wrapping her arm around Blake’s waist.

“So,” Blake says, when she’s caught her breath, “do you like me talking, or talking like that?”

Ruby buries her head in Blake’s neck, and she can feel the heat coming off of her. For some reason, after they’ve had sex their roles reverse: Blake finds talking about sex much easier, and Ruby finds it harder.

“Um…” Ruby starts tracing aimless patterns on Blake’s skin. “I always like listening to you talk, but really like it when you talk like that.”

Blake makes a small thoughtful noise in the back of her throat. She has to get through a few false starts before she can say what she wants to; easier to talk about sex doesn’t mean easy. “So if I… if I said that I really like you riding me…?” Ruby’s head jerks up, silver eyes dark. “I have to try really hard not to come too soon when you do.” It barely sounds like her, and she can feel a blush lighting her cheeks, but she has Ruby’s undivided attention so she keeps trying. “You look so good on top of me, Ruby.”

Ruby moans.

Blake has no idea what she’s doing, but she keeps going, keeps whispering praise and encouragement. When she slides her hand between Ruby’s legs, the other girl is soaked, so wet it rubs off on her thighs. Her fingers enter Ruby without any resistance, and for the first time she gets a verbal direction: “More.” Blake works in another finger - “There you go, relax for me, good girl” - and starts moving inside her. Ruby never gives actual directions. She’ll eventually tell Blake if something isn’t working, and she’s quick to tell Blake not to tease, but she doesn’t ask for things.

They’re both easier to please than not, but this time Ruby comes much faster than Blake is used to. It’s a surprise to both of them, she thinks, Ruby’s eyes flying open and her fingers gripping Blake’s arm tight. “Oh, fuck,” she hisses.

Blake eases her down with kisses. Ruby slowly gets her breathing under control, laughing breathlessly. “That… was so much better than last time I tried that.”

Blake raises an eyebrow. “Tried having someone talk to you like that?”

Ruby nods. “It was… um. I still liked it, but also didn’t? The way she talked was kinda like… to a dog.”

Holding back a growl, Blake tugs Ruby closer. “Let me know if I ever get close to that, okay?”

“'Course,” Ruby says soothingly, wrapping her arms around Blake’s waist. “Don’t worry, Blake, I really like the way you do it.”

Grumbling, Blake nods and allows herself to be soothed. From what she’s gathered from Yang and Ruby both, Ruby’s exes are mostly decent human beings, who split from her because of circumstances forcing the situation. Her last ex broke up with her because of a full-ride scholarship to Haven University, which the girl accepted. While Blake thinks she’s an idiot for not trying to make it work, she has to admit that of the reasons to potentially break up with someone, that’s not terrible. She can’t fault her for putting her future ahead of a girl she’d been dating for only a few months.

“You can tell me stuff like that, y'know?” Ruby kisses the side of her throat. “I’m trans too; I know how stuff goes.”

Sometimes, Blake can admit, she does forget Ruby is trans. She just owns her body, exists in it so well. Blake wouldn’t go so far as to say she’s totally comfortable in it, but she’s no more awkward than anyone else their age. Not that she’s looking - Blake never looks for this kind of thing, considers it rude - but she doesn’t see any male in Ruby. Not in body, not in mind, not in leftover gestures from previous socialization.

(She’s a Gender Studies minor, and knows it shows.)

“How did you know?” Blake asks, resting her chin on top of Ruby’s head.

“I got lucky,” Ruby says easily. “Yang hit puberty really early, and when I found out I wouldn’t look like her, I kinda threw a tantrum….”

Blake closes her eyes, listening. She doesn’t know if she’s ready to tell her own story yet, but she can listen to Ruby’s.


End file.
